mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Hallman vs. Buck Greer
The first round began. Wow Hallman looks young. Hallman landed a leg kick. Another. Hallman got a double to guard. "He's not really doing much of anything at the moment." Pretty accurate. The ref stood them up. A bit quick but justified. Greer pressed forward, shot for a double. Hallman sprawled. Greer switched for a single. Hallman worked a standing guillotine. He looked relaxed, kept that guillotine held. Hallman kneed the face. Greer dropped down to the ground to escape. Hallman stood over him. Hallman came down to side control. He had the back. He had both hooks. This is going to be a split decision? Wow. Hallman got a body triangle in. The ref stepped in. The ref directed them to the center. Hallman had the choke on the chin. Not much happening. Went to get another shirt in the closet with confidence that nothing would happen. One minute and a half left. The ref stood them up, from the back mount. The commentators were shocked. Hallman was reluctant. Nah don't want this shirt, on second thought. Hallman landed a left hook as he ate one himself. Greer shot for a double. Hallman stuffed it and worked a standing guillotine. Greer dropped back to guard to escape. Hallman landed a left hand there. "Thirty seconds, Buck." Hallman landed a right. The first round ended. 10-9 Hallman. The second round began. Greer is clearly outmatched, he missed a big sloppy straight right. Greer landed a blocked high kick. 'A legitimate high kick'. Greer missed another high kick. Hallman landed a nice leg kick and a blocked high kick. Hallman landed a nice left hook. Hallman landed a leg kick. Greer landed a nice front kick. Hallman blocked a body kick. The boos were starting. Hallman landed an inside kick. Hallman blocked a high kick, actually it might have partially gotten through. Hallman faked a spinning back fist there. Hallman landed a counter left hook. Another. Greer needs to move his head more. Greer shot and got a double under a punch. Hallman was turning towards the back, as he isolated an arm at the same time for a kimura. There was a welt on Greer's leg. Hallman was turning towards an armbar. Greer turned for an anklelock. Perhaps a toehold. Hallman had given up the armbar attempt to defend. 'Keep your legs straight.' Greer kept working the toehold. Hallman was trying to step over. He had the back as they stood. Greer rolled down but the second round ended. That was a close round. Probably 10-9 Hallman but it was close. 'It's certainly turning into a cheeky affair,' the commentator said of the ring girls. The third round began. Hallman landed a right hand. Greer missed a body kick. Both stood in one place there sort of. Hallman landed a leg kick. Hallman landed a leg kick. Greer shot for a double and got it to half-guard. 'You get on top!' Hallman had double underhooks now on Greer from the bottom. He swept to mount slowly. Greer regained half-guard. Greer regained guard. Greer worked from the bottom with short shots. Greer landed a pair of left elbows from the bottom. Another nice left elbow. 'Work the head!' 'This looks like Bas Rutten and Kevin Randleman a little bit.' And we know how that one ended. A left hand from the bottom and another. 'This needs to be stood up.' The ref stood them up. Greer was aggressive. Greer landed a leg kick. Greer shot for a double and turned the corner nicely to half-guard. Greer kept trying to aggressively pass. Hallman landed a left hand from the bottom. The third round ended, Greer celebrated already. I'd score that third round 10-9 Greer. 29-28 Hallman. The second round was the deciding factor in my opinion. Eddie Bravo scored it 28-27 Greer, another scored it 29-28 Hallman and the third judge scored it 29-28 Hallman for the split decision. There were scattered boos. Greer looked dejected but they hugged. Hallman gave Greer the trophy. "Don't boo me," Hallman said on the mic. "This is the first decision I've ever won."